<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250618">Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo'>DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Smut, Top Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been raining all day... Levi walked silently. Eren right by his side, Just as silent. They never spoke much while traveling. In fact if it wasn't about the work they were doing they didn't speak much at all. Eren tucked himself away deeper in his coat. Levi couldn't blame him, The weather was cold and wet and unforgiving. Much like the Titan they had slain only hours before returning to base. The rain had washed most of the blood from their clothes yet replaced it with mud.</p><p>The scent of it rose everywhere. Freshly fallen rain working its way into the ground allowing that all too familiar scent to rise. Eren inhaled it deeply. It was a somewhat bitter sweet reminder that despite the constant danger and the horrible existence of the Titans, there were still good things about this life. The earth was still green, still growing. With all the horrors around them it was difficult to just stop and think about such small signs of good things that still existed. Eren wondered if Levi ever spared them a thought. However it was difficult to read the elder. His expression was nearly always blank, he did not use much emotion. Not in his way of speaking and not in his expressions. Though Eren knew there had to be a somewhat more sensitive side of Levi in there somewhere. It only just rarely came out. Levi was always so serious.</p><p>Only in times when they were alone would Levi show perhaps a tiny hint of that more sensitive side of his. Eren felt warm every time he got to see it. He knew he was the only one able to witness that. Ever since they had started sharing a bed Levi had opened up that side to Eren a little more. Yet he never initiated it. It was always Eren who attempted to pull that side out of him. And Levi would either allow it, or deny it. Whichever it was going to be, Eren never knew until he was actually experiencing it that very moment. It was always very hard to tell what Levi was thinking. He simply wasn't an open book to read.</p><p>They walked a long time until they finally arrived back. After the usual briefing and reporting of the events of today, Eren made his way towards the showers. Levi followed without a word. Often their communication was wordless. Just in the small gestures they would be able to understand what the other wanted. Besides, they had done this a hundred times. Moments spend in silence were perhaps the most comfortable for them both. There was no need to search for the right words or force out any sound when they didn't want to utter any. No pressure. Nothing but silence. Besides Eren was no good with words. Especially not against someone as Levi. He pissed him off before, without really meaning to. And usually whenever Eren got nervous, he started rambling nonsense. No.. Silence was better. Levi had shown him that many times over.</p><p>Levi started by cleaning the mud from his boots and setting them aside. Eren did the same, but he was quick and done sooner than Levi. He set them in their proper place and gathered some clean clothes he put to the side to wear once he was done showering. Levi did the same. They worked comfortably side by side. The only sounds heard through the showers were the rustling of clothes and the sounds of bare feet walking along the tiles.</p><p>Levi had that everlasting blank expression on his face. Sometimes Eren wished he could read the elder's mind for a short moment. Just to discover what he was thinking about. But then again it wasn't really necessary. Levi had a right to keep his thoughts to himself. And no doubt Eren would get hit again if he tried to poke around in the elder's head. Levi was predictable in that aspect. What wasn't your business, you should simply stay away from.</p><p>The elder slowly stripped out of his muddy clothing. One layer after the other hit the floor. Eren watched him and when the elder was at his last layer, Eren stood up and walked forward. Cupping Levi's cheek with a hand. This was mostly the moment where Levi would either allow Eren to continue, or -for Levi's habits- Kindly reject him and take his hand away.</p><p>However this time Levi allowed it and leaned into the touch. Eren's heart started beating faster. It always did when he was allowed to come closer than any other. He was the only one allowed to. Eren knew that. Eren tilted Levi's head up a bit. The other looked at him with his blank expression but Eren could sense a hint of a glare being send his way. Well being taller had its perks but also its downsides. One of the downsides was that Levi often felt a hint of irritation towards Eren. Because the younger was taller than him. However Eren ignored the glare and closed the distance.</p><p>Eren closed his eyes when their lips met. Soft and sweet and perfectly fitting. As always. Levi had also closed his eyes, Eren started moving his lips, It took about a second for Levi to show response and softly move his lips along. The smaller took a hold on Eren's clothing while Eren let his hands rest on Levi's waist. After a while they pulled apart. Eren rested his forehead against Levi's. He felt Levi's hands searching for the buckles and buttons and ways to undo his clothing. He probably didn't think it was fair that Eren was the one still fully clothed.</p><p>Eren helped him by stepping out of his own clothing. When he was fully naked he pulled the last piece of fabric from Levi's body. The smaller silently stepped out of it and walked to the showers. Turning it on and stepping under it after he felt for the temperature. Eren followed and he watched as the water started sliding down over Levi's body. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist from behind. Resting his chin on Levi's head. The other paid no attention to it. He just started cleaning the parts of his body he could reach while being in Eren's hold.</p><p>Eren closed his eyes while he felt Levi's body move in his embrace. His own hands which rested on Levi's hips started travelling over the body they held. Levi stopped what he was doing and put the soap aside. He already knew after so many times that Eren would take it from him and disregard it. So he did it himself this time. Eren leaned down and set his lips in Levi's neck. The smaller hummed softly and exposed his neck more. Allowing it.</p><p>Eren let his hands roam Levi's back. His shoulders and then to the front, his chest, his stomach. A soft gasp escaped Levi when Eren reached lower and found the smaller was half hard already. The water was streaming down on them giving a pleasant warm atmosphere. Almost as good as a warm blanket. Just somewhat different. Eren felt Levi push his body back a little. Grinding against his pelvis with his ass. Eren moved lightly. Though strong enough to grind back against Levi's ass. Making the smaller shiver in pleasure by feeling Eren hard and erected, grinding against him.</p><p>Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi's shaft. Pumping it slowly while he felt it fully harden in his grasp. His warm touch coaxed it to that state and Eren was rather proud of himself for being able to make Levi feel this way. It proved Levi could feel at all. Sometimes people wondered if Levi felt anything, But Eren knew he did. Levi was human like the rest of them. There was no way he didn't feel anything. He just kept it hidden.</p><p>Levi leaned back against Eren. Touching Eren's arms with his hands. Holding on to Eren that way while he moaned softly and gently rocked his hips. Wanting to feel more friction then just the slow caress of Eren's fingers on his shaft. Eren bit down on Levi's neck. Sucking on the same patch of skin he bit down on and soothing it right after he bit it. Levi groaned, He knew what Eren was doing. But he didn't stop it. He let Eren mark him by placing a hickey in his neck.</p><p>After he had done that, Eren turned Levi around. Levi looked at him with the same blank stare he usually put up, yet there were different emotions swirling in his eyes. That was it, the tiny tip of Levi's emotional veil, lifted so Eren could take a look at what was underneath. Their lips met again and they kissed. More passionately this time. Eren let his tongue brush Levi's bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Levi answered by opening up. Allowing access and letting Eren push his tongue passed Levi's lips. Kissing him deeply.</p><p>Eren pulled their bodies together. Levi let his arms come up to wrap around Eren's shoulders. Levi was on his toes to reach the taller. It made Eren break out in a smirk. Levi bit Eren's lip in response. Eren whined softly. It had hurt but then again he knew he couldn't tease Levi with his height. That was unfair. And Levi never liked it when he was judged on how tall he was. It seemed to always haunt him wherever he went.</p><p>Eren pushed Levi against the tiles while the water still rained down on them. He hiked Levi up and Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist. They started breathing heavier. Eren planted one hand against the wall next to Levi to keep himself standing. The other went in between them to find Levi's entrance and prepare him. As he breeched Levi's entrance the smaller let out a moan. Letting his head rest against the wall. He held on to Eren's shoulders. His nails slightly digging into Eren's skin. Eren just knew the grip would tighten and he'd have crescent moons on his shoulders again. But he didn't care about that. It was Levi's thing. He went a little rough even when the act was gentle. That was just Levi's way of coping with pleasure.</p><p>Levi let out more moans when Eren prepared him. Then, Eren changed the angle of his fingers and Levi gasped. Digging his nails deeper in Eren's shoulders. As predicted. He tightened his legs around Eren's waist. Clear evidence that he wanted more.</p><p>"Do It." Levi groaned. It were the first words he said since their arrival. But that didn't bother Eren at all. In fact he was happy that these were the first words he heard Levi say. He pulled his fingers back and Levi whined at the loss and sudden emptiness. But soon enough he felt Eren press against him. Eren slowly entered Levi. They both moaned and Levi didn't take a minute to adjust but started rolling his hips right away. He was too impatient. And it wasn't as if he hadn't had any discomforting pain worse than that. Eren took the hint and started moving. The rhythm was slow at first but build up gradually. Sounds of the two panting and moaning echoed through the showers. Along with the sound of running water.</p><p>Levi dug his nails even deeper. Eren groaned at it but it made him know that Levi was close. He was too. Eren moved faster, harder, pulling the most lustful moans from Levi. Sounds no one would believe could actually come from the smaller. He reached between them to stroke Levi and the smaller caved short after. Releasing with a loud moan. The feeling of that warm body spazzing in his arms and hearing the lustful moan was too much for Eren. He too released short after deep inside of Levi. Panting and leaning with Levi against the wall to catch his breath.</p><p>After they had both calmed down, Eren put Levi down. Letting out a small groan when he slipped out of the smaller. Eren looked at Levi. For a moment there he thought he could detect a tiny smile. One barely visible to the eye. But Levi had definitely smiled just a little. Perhaps it wasn't in his expression. But it was in his eyes. Eren put his arms around the smaller and they stood there like that for a while. Until they were getting cold and needed to get dressed.</p><p>"Levi..." Eren hesitated. He always loved these moments of silence. But he also felt that he should say something. The elder looked up expectedly. Mostly Eren told him after these events that they should do it again some time. And they always did. But today Eren had a different line in mind. "I don't... ever... want to do this.. with anyone else" He said softly. Half expecting Levi to call him an idiot or say nothing at all. But to his surprise, something changed in the elder and he smiled a little wider then that tiny smile this time. "Yeah... Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>